


FIC:  Stifled - due South, Fraser/RayK, FRT for the ds_aprilfools

by silentflux



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	FIC:  Stifled - due South, Fraser/RayK, FRT for the ds_aprilfools

_**FIC: Stifled - due South, Fraser/RayK, FRT for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_aprilfools/profile)[ **ds_aprilfools**](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_aprilfools/)**_  


 **Title** :Stifled

 **Author** : Andrea

 **Fandom** : Due South

 **Pairing** :RayK/Fraser

 **Rating** :FRT for language and slashiness

 **Warnings** :Slash…

 **Disclaimer** :So not mine… ::sighs::

 **A/N** :For prompt #6, necktie from the 

[](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_aprilfools/profile)[ **ds_aprilfools**](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_aprilfools/) challenge.  The table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/49310.html)  


It's my first due South fic... *looks around nervously*  Please let me know what you think....

 **Summary** :Ray dressed for court…

* ~ * ~ * 

He tugged, feeling it tighten and close around him.He was going to suffocate.He was going to fucking suffocate.And Fraser was just standing there, looking as calm as could be.He tried to concentrate on the words, he did.But he couldn’t get over this choking feeling.Stella was razzing on him for some random shit about the case.The _closed_ case.

Rolling his eyes, Ray sighed inwardly and tugged at the tie again.He had no idea why he had to wear the damned thing.Okay, he knew.Good impression on the jury and blah, blah, blah.Whatever.But that’s what Frase was for, upstanding Canadian citizen that he was.

“I got it, Stel,” he grumbled, interrupting her to check his watch.“Shouldn’t we go in?”And there – she was deflected, thinking she was late.Which, of course, she wasn’t.

Sighing in relief when she hurried into the courtroom, Ray grit his teeth and tried to will the tension out of his shoulders.He vaguely noted that Fraser had left him to watch the opening of the proceedings as he leaned heavily against the cold marble of the walls  


“Ray.”The tone broke through his uncomfortable haze, and Ray looked up, realizing that it was probably the third or fourth time his partner had called his name after returning from the courtroom.

“Yeah, Frase?” he asked shortly, wincing at his tone.He didn’t mean to sound so sharp.

“It seems the judge is sick and is calling it a day,” the Mountie informed him.

“What?!” Ray exclaimed loudly, the sound reverberating down the hall and causing several people to turn and look at him like he had just sprouted a cock on his forehead or something.

“You won’t be able to testify until tomorrow.I suggest we head back to the precinct and see if the Lieutenant has need of us.”Fraser’s expression and voice were as smooth and polite as ever, which just pissed Ray off even more.All the way to the car, he muttered and cursed to himself about the fucking judge and the God forsaken flu…or golf game that he’d decided was more important.Whatever.  


“Ray!"

“What?!” he yelled back only to find Fraser tugging on his tie and dragging him into the nearest alley that blocked out the noise and bustle of the street.Roughly, the cop yanked away from his partner, only to be backed up against the brick as the stiff wool uniform approached him, Fraser wrapping the tie that was still around Ray’s neck in his hand, twisting the fake silk in his fingers as he pressed all his weight into his partner.

Ray’s eyes were huge as he was pinned and pushed further into the bricks, feeling the edges of every single one of them digging into him through his light summer suit jacket as Fraser lightly tugged.And abruptly he couldn’t get enough air, the breath hitching in his suddenly parched throat.Not because of the tie, but because of where Frase was standing, what Frase – Benton was doing, how teasingly he was tugging on that tie as he leaned closer still until that crimson wool dug into Ray’s clothing and caused a delicious itch to run along the blond’s skin beneath.

Hot breath whispered across his ear as Fraser murmured softly, “Calm.Breathe, Ray.”And Ray breathed.

 


End file.
